Using technologies, such as Network Function Virtualization (NFV), Network Slicing and Software Defined Networking (SDN), communications networks can be managed so that different subnetworks can be created, each of which is tailored to address demands from different customers. Network slicing allows an underlying resource pool to be segmented into private networks which are isolated from each other in terms of traffic and resource usage. The underlying resources, including connectivity resources and processing and storage resources, can be partitioned amongst a number of different networks. By allowing for traffic and resource isolation between networks, the slices can be sufficiently isolated that, to any entity within a slice, the slice itself is a complete network. By using NFV and other virtualization techniques, network functions can be placed throughout the network, and logical connections between the virtual entities can be defined. Changing or modifying the resources allocated to network functions or links between functions can be done dynamically to allow for a dynamic topology to suit the needs of the network. These flexible network architectures are of interest in mobile networks, both in the core and possibly in the Radio Access Network, and are being studied as candidates for use in next generation mobile networks, such as so-called fifth generation (5G) networks. However, managing variable and competing demands on a potentially large network scale is a complex proposition requiring an effective architecture and management thereof.
Therefore there is a need for a system and method for operating a communication network having network slices, that obviates or mitigates one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.